Tears Don't Fall: The Chronicles of Aria Fair
by immajedibabe
Summary: Aria Far was an Ex-SOLDIER. With no where to go and no one to call, she leaves with her old friend Cloud Strife. Will her past come back to haunt her? Only fate can tell in Tears Don't Fall: The Chronicles of Aria Fair VincentOCZack CloudTifa
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge  
Tear's Don't Fall**

The road was bare. My heart was beating softly to the sound of the rain. Tears rolled down my cheek as I stared at the old Shinra building.

_There's always something different going on._

Zack Fair's grave was nothing special just his sword. My life was somewhat over.

_The path I walks in the wrong direction._

Suddenly, others surrounded. "Aria Fair. You will die."

My blond hair stuck to my skin, and the white wedding dress I wore was dripping. I turned and grabbed the Buster Sword. My mako infused eyes glowed brightly.

"Prepare yourself!"

With a sudden movement, there were dead bodies surrounded and my dress was stained. My eyes slowly dimmed, and as I fell into unconsciousness i saw my old friend...

"Cloud."

**You want more? REVIEW. when i reach 5 reviews or more...then i'll write the 2nd chapter...5 no less. sorry but thats the way it gotta be. ^.^ enjoy this little prolouge.**


	2. Lonely Enough

"Cloud."

Cloud stood above me, his blond hair slightly blowing in the wind. "We're fighting against Shinra. It's called AVALANCHE."

I nodded. "Not interested."

"C'mon _He'd_ want you to do this."

My fists clenched. "_How would you knwo what he wanted_?"

"_Because he told me to fight_!"

I stopped. "Fine, but if I get involved...There'll be hell to pay."

Cloud nodded, and we were off.

My wedding dress was far from perfect when I reached the bar 7th Heaven. It wasn't very crowded, but the people that were in there gave me strange looks. Then, there was the man. He had dark ebony hair and crimson eyes like fire. He eyed me suspiciously. He wore a red cape and black clothing. His hair was long and his jaw was perfect like the rest of his face. He looked familiar. Cloud noticed me staring, and he whispered, "His name's Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

I scowled. "Stupid. I wasn't staring. Where's my bloody room?"

He held up 3 fingers. I nodded, and I retreated up the stairs. Once I reached the room, I spun, locked the doors, and fell to my knees. Tears crashed down.

_Tears Don't Fall_

I cried out softly begging for this pain to stop... Why did he have to go save the world?

_They crash around me._

I suddenly remembered where I had seen Vincent. He's an...ex-Turk. No...I swore my past wouldn't follow.

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home._

I ran out of the room, and in my insane state I ran down to the bar. I pulled out my gun, Muse. I aimed it at Vincent's head. "You...You are a Turk."

He turned to face me. "Yes, in my past life."

"_And tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"_

"There is no reason."

The trigger was halfway pulled down before Cloud ripped Muse away. Tears fell as I spun and slapped Cloud. "He killed him. Not in general, no. But...his kind killed him. You'd betray your best friend to be...in league with this...this _traitor_!"

I felt his hand connect with me cheek. "_Aria_! You can't do this! He's dead! Get over it!"

I froze. Get over it? I loved him... "Give me back Muse."

He handed it to me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine. I didn't really like you anyway," Vincent commented.

"Whatever."

**5 days later**

I sat on the ledge of my window. If I jumped, it would kill me... Then, Cid would probably be pissed. I had made friends. Cid my blond haired blue eyed bundle of curse words... I chuckled. I liked Barret, Cid, Tifa, Red XIII, Cloud, and Cait Sith. I hated Vincent, Aerith, and Yuffie. They knew or had met Zack... My name wasn't even Aria Fair...we weren't even married... Not yet... I'm Aria Maddux. I don't really know much about my past, except that I became SOLDIER. I met Zack when I was about 16. He died when I was 23. Eight glorious years of love, gone... "Hi."

I turned to see...Vincent. "What do you want?" I said quite nastily.

"I just came to see if you wanted any supper," he muttered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I hate you."

"I know. I hate you too."

"Don't try to get to close to me or I'll kill you."

"Thanks for the promise."

"Screw you."

"Not right now."

"Jerk!"

That was the usual range of our conversation... I walked down with him to supper...bickering the whole way.

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk."

"Sorry if I'm not to your liking."

"You're not."

"Fabulous."

"Go die in a well."

"If you want."

"Jerk off."

"Harlot."

"Cross dresser."

"Lesbian."

"Homo."

_"Gah! You intolerable woman!"_

"Guys would you freaking _stop_ it?" Cloud was holding a plate of food. "For the love of God, do you have to fight all the time?"

"She/He started it," we said in unison, and then we scowled at each other.

"Die please," I mumbled to him.

"No thanks."

"I swear one day I'm going to kill you."

"Can't wait."

We ate. The conversation between all of us consisted of Vincent and me arguing. Most of the people just got pissed and left. It was just Vincent and me. I had a few too many drinks... My speech was slurred. "You know what Vincent?"

"Hn."

"You need a makeover," I said giggling, "And I shall be the person to complete this makeover. I bet you'll look very pretty."

"You're drunk."

"Yup!" I pursed my lips, and Vincent oddly grabbed my hand.

"Time for you to sleep."

"Kay!" I hummed a small tune while we walked to my room. "_Stop my breathing and slit my throat. I must be emo. i don't jump around when I go to shows._ Oh my God Vincent this is your song!"

He sighed. "Whatever."

"You know. You're very cute when you're all 'Whatever.'"

He chuckled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Oh yes." We had reached my door. I opened the door, (after Vincent unlocked it) and stepped inside. Vincent was about to leave when I pulled him in and kissed him. His lips pressed back fairly hard against mine. I pulled him in my room, and I shut the door. Vincent's shocked eyes were replaced with greedy ones. I pushed him against the bed frame, and he turned us about. I could smell the faint hint of alcohol on his own breath. He pushed me on the bed, and the heat that radiated off of him was purely intoxicating. Surely, this wasn't me... I don't think.

Then, he chuckled lightly. He kissed me again, and I rolled on top of him. He smiled up at me. "We shouldn't do this." I shook my head.

"We should," with that, he softly pinched the pressure mark behind my neck, causing me to sleep.


	3. A Twist in Our Story The Problem Begins

{_Yelling_, Talking}

I woke up to a light breathing in my ear. I rolled over to meet the peaceful face of, Vincent Valentine. My eyes widened. He slept with me? My eyes narrowed. I slapped him. "OW WHAT THE HELL?"

"Get out of my bed you pervert."

"I din mean to."

"Mhm."

"I swear Aria."

To tell you the truth, I was beginning to hate arguing with him.

"You know Aria," Vincent began, "I hate arguing with you."

"I know."

"You still suck though."

I growled, "As do you. Perhaps though for argument's sake, we be friends for a while."

"Sure," he said happily, "C'mon lets get food."

We walked down to see Cloud singing and cooking breakfast. He was singing the song, 'Oh What a Night' by the Jersey Boys.

"Beautiful singing darling."

Cloud turned and smiled at me. He then eyed Vincent and me suspiciously. We weren't arguing so...this was confusing. "Am I getting punk'd?"

"Nope."

"Because you guys aren't arguing."

"We're over it. It was childish."

"Oh."

"Yup. When did you figure that out dumbass?"

Vincent joined in, "We're also getting married!"

_"What the hell!"_

Tifa walked in. "Who's getting married?"

"Me and Vincent," I piped in.

Her mouth fell to the floor. "_What the hell_?"

Yuffie walked in. "What's up?"

"Aria and I are getting married."

Then, she passed out as Cid walked in. "Yuffie?"

"Vincent and Aria...married?" Cloud stuttered.

Cid gaped. After we told everyone in the household, we laughed and told them that we were just shitting them. Although, I couldn't help, but enjoy the thought of Vincent and me...in love.

After FFVII

"_Cloud_!"

Cloud stumbled awake as I stood over his bed. "What the fff…too tired to cuss."

"Morning handsome. Your wedding is today."

"_Crap_!"

He jumped up and pulled on his tuxedo. "Tifa told me to wake you up."

"_Yeah! Now she's gonna bite my friggin' face off_!"

I giggled. "I love you Cloud."

"Fabulous. Go die."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Aria, don't die. The world would suck so much more if you did," Vincent commented from the doorway.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I saw Vincent in his tux. "Lookin' sexy Valentine."

He smirked. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"So, what? Are we gonna do it now?"

"If you wish."

"Oh, I wish."

"C'mon then love."

"I will."

"_Guys_!" Cloud cut in.

Now, instead of fighting, we were flirting. Well, I called it flirting. He called it, 'Toying with his emotions.' But that's bull. We weren't dating, but we weren't arch enemies.

"Hey, he's got a better arse than you do so I'd shuddup."

Vincent full out smiled. "Mine is awesomer than yours!"

"Sh Vincent, Cloud's thinking."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Miss Aria?" Vincent asked.

"Why not?"

"I think...I think I love you."

"_What_?"

"Well, I think it do. I don't know for-"

"Really?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "Really."

I smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and he placed his hands on the curve of my waist. Grinning, he sat me down on the bed. Leaning me back, the door creaked open. Vincent whipped his head about. Yuffie stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Vincent said chuckling.

She ran out screaming, "_Vincent and Aria are doin' it!_"

We both chuckled and he brushed back my hair. Then, Cloud walked in.

"Oh God guys! Come on! Really? Gross."

Vincent stood up, pushed Cloud back, shut the door, locked it, and rushed back to me. He grinned.

"Now where were we?"

"The part where you love me until I can't breathe?"

"No, the part where I ask, Aria Fair, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Fin! how'd ya like that chapter? I kinda wanted this to be edited so yeah. hope ya'll still like it.**


	4. Wedding Bells and Red Stained Pianos

'_Others thought_'

'_**Aria's thoughts**_'

"Speech"

I gasped. "YES!"

He smiled, and Cloud walked in again. "Look guys...uhh Tifa and I decided not to get married. So, help us uhh clean up, and put some clothes on."

Vincent laughed. "There is time for a wedding."

**The Wedding**

Everything was perfect. Tifa had let me borrow her dress. The white dress contrasted with my fair skin, and the beautiful veil covered my cherry red lips. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Tifa nodded. "He'll love it!"

I couldn't believe the weird sense of deja-vu. _'Don't do this to me Aria.'_I looked around. "Tifa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing..."

The wedding was amazing. The bar had been turned into a beautiful wedding place. The priest stood smiling.

'_Don't do this Aria. I'll be mad at you. You should have married me. It's Zack.'_

I gasped. '_**Zack? Why shouldn't I marry Vincent. He loves me.**_'

Zack chuckled. '_No he doesn't. Don't marry him or... you will get hurt._'

I shrugged off the voice, and I walked down the stairs. The railing was covered with white sheer ribbon. Vincent's best man was obviously Cloud, and my Maid of Honor was Yuffie. Vincent was glaring at Yuffie because she was 'eep'ing. Vincent's tux was black and the vest under it was a soft silver. His crimson eyes gazed up at me. My dress was nothing like what I wore before. It was white obviously with soft pearly beads running down the top. The top was somewhat like a corset top, crushing my boobs. I struggled to breathe. The bottom was flowing, and I squinted my eyes to see clearly out of the veil. My heart bounded loudly. It was shocking that it didn't burst right out of my chest. I had suddenly reached Vincent.

"I love you," I mouthed.

He mouthed it back immediately. I grabbed his hand.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony..."

**The After Party **

As Vincent and I danced together, both of us a beautiful whirl of white and black, his eyes never left me. They were as bright as a flame and as beautiful as ever.

"Aria...?" A small voice said.

I turned around. The music stopped, and everyone stared. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there. "Who are you?" I asked gently.

"I'm Zane Fair."

My eyes were wide. "Z-Zane? I thought you were dead!"

"You thought wrong Mom."

"Oh! My angel!" I screamed, running to hug him.

Vincent looked confused. "What?"

"This is Zack and mine's child. Vincent..."

Vincent smiled. He walked over and he ruffled the boy's hair. "Hi. I'm Vincent."

"Hello, I'm Zane. I'm sorry, Vincent...Mom..."

I frowned. "Zane, sweetheart?"

"He told me if you were married...that I had to kill you and your husband."

"Z-Zane?"

"Bye Mom. Bye Mr. Vincent."

3rd Point Of View

A soft gentle tune was being played on the piano. The playing keys were like teeth, and the red blood spattered across them were like gums that hadn't been flossed. Zane Fair was humming along with the piano keys. Blood stained the little boy's white shirt. Bodies were on the floor, frozen in a terrified horror. Those people should not have attacked him when he had killed his mother and her husband. He'd killed them. Only a select few escaped with their lives. He tapped his feet on the floor.

"Good Job."

The boy turned to the cloaked figure. Wheezing breaths escaped the cloak. A cane was plainly visible, aiding the man in his daily walking. Zane glared hard at the man. "You knew."

"Yes, I knew. Zane, it was needed. He would have killed your-"

"You killed Mom."

"Zane, I-"

"You killed Mom, Dad. Admit it."

"I killed her for your good!"

Zane frowned. His father removed his cloak hood. Zack Fair was still handsome, only his black stubble made him look older.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"And I'm sorry I made you kill your mother."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dad. All water under the bridge."

"You'd make a good SOLDIER."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Aria lifted her head slightly. Zack was alive. Vincent frowned at her, his heart barely beating.

"Vincent, we must-"

Slice. Vincent's blood covered her cheek. Tears floated down. She was crying. Aria looked up at Zack. How did he get back here so fast? She could feel the blade on her neck.

"Goodbye…Aria…Maddox."

Then, there was black.

**Is this really…'The End?'**


	5. Epilogue

_**Silent screams and Broken bodies. Silent Dreams and Deadly Hobbies**_

_"SOLDIER. A corrupted military battalion. The 7th Heaven massacre involved up to 48 casualties, and 10 wounded. None were unharmed. The prime suspect is Zane Fair and his supposedly dead father, Zack Fair."_

The news reporter grimaced. He continued to talk of the massacre. Cloud sat on the couch, weeping. Tifa sat beside him, trying to drink her tea. Then, the reporter talked about the bride and groom.

_"Vincent Valentine, the groom, was murdered brutally. His head was severed completely. Vincent Valentine's previous job was a Turk for Shinra. He had been hiding out, in deep hibernation, in a coffin at a mansion in Neilbielheim. He was found by Cloud Strife, and he joined the Shinra resistance, AVALANCHE. He worked for Lucrecia Crescent for sometime. An experiment went wrong, forcing Lucrecia to fuse Vincent's genes with Chaos. A few years back, Vincent Valentine saved the world using his powers as Chaos to defeat Omega and Deepground. His memory will live on."_

_"Aria Fair, the bride, was a former SOLDIER. Wait! Who's that?"_

Cloud looked up, and Tifa gasped. Aria had knocked out the TV reporter. Wait, Aria?

"_Hey. I'm Aria F-Valentine. Zack, I know you're watching this. Wherever you are, I will find you. To all my friends, I'm sorry. If I had known that Zack would kill Vincent and attempt on my life, I wouldn't have invited you," she smiled, "Zack, I will kill you. An eye for an eye." Tears flooded her eyes. "You will never plague my memories again. Prepare to die. All those years that I loved you are gone. You will die. I will rip you to shreds for taking the one thing that made me happy after you died. You thought fighting Sephiroth was tough? Well prepare to fight me. I'm even worse. To all the people of Midgar, Edge, and any other town, I will protect you. My allegiance is to you. Thank you. Back to your regular program. Oh, and don't forget. If you see Zack, Let me kill him."_

Cloud smiled. That was his Aria.

**5 months later**

_"Zack Fair has been assassinated! Aria Fair has dissappeared! More tonight at 9!"_

Cloud frowned. Disappeared? Suddenly, a woman with long black hair in long braids walked in. She wore a black corset top with fur lining the top. The dress went below her ankles, and the sleeves were a dark grey with embroidery at the end. The last length of the dress was held together with black and brown belts. Necklaces adorned her throat, and her face resembled Aria's.

"Aria?" Cloud asked softly.

"I'm not Aria anymore. I'm Lulu now. I'm going to travel to Besaid. It's another planet. There is a girl there, Yuna. I want to protect her. Zack is dead. I am changed. I will deceive them. Perhaps I can use Yuffie's special materia to make the locals believe I was born there. It should help. I hope."

"Yuna? How do you know of her?"

"Stories. I just want to get away."

"Good luck Aria. I hope you don't die."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Thank you Cloud. Good luck to you as well."

**The End (Or is it?)**


End file.
